The Fading Ceremony
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: AU: A one-shot song fiction, where Bloom is found using magic during the era of the Salem Witch Trials.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I started this small series of writing Winx fics based on songs. I alternat between pop and metal songs. This will be a metal song, and I will start up this song-fic based on a song by Blackthorn. It is called "Bestial Satan of Grotesque Beauty." I'm sure you can now see why I called it "The Fading Ceremony" instead. Anyways, this story will be taking place in an AU (Alternate Universe) where Bloom lives in the era of people [accused witches] being burned at the stake and everyone freaking out if a woman knows how to read (In other words, think Salem Witch Trial era). If you're not comfortable reading this kind of stuff, please don't. For those who are interested, I hope you like it.**

* * *

_"In the dream I have seen. Fire ran through my veins, and raged neath the skin."_

Bloom had been having this constant reoccurring dream ever since she had done it. She couldn't really tell anyone what she had done, and she couldn't even understand why she had done it. Her mother had just made her _so angry_.

She was used to being pushed around. She was a girl, and in this world and society, you needed to be a man to have power; to have authority; to have a job; to have a purpose. She was used to not getting what she wanted. She was used to boys picking on her, and telling her that she was "stupid" and "worthless". She had dealt with this all her life and her mother had as well. Which is why she and Bloom had always been close, had always been friends...which is why Bloom was still torn over what she had done.

It started off like any other argument. Bloom had been ranting about how some of the boys at school were picking and teasing her about her hair, her clothes and how she was "weird" and a "harlot" for wanting to learn. Her mother was there as always to comfort her, but Bloom was sick and tired of she always saying the same things to her over and over again;

"It'll get better, don't you worry"; "Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't let what they say get to you"; "You need to understand that we are women and we are below everyone else. We have been put in this place by God and you will respect and appreciate what you have been given."

She was tired of just sitting there and allowing these bastards to treat her no better than filth. She was tired of women just tacking the beatings; taking the slurs; taking the accusations. Bloom wanted to be the one to change that. Bloom wanted to be the one to step up and take charge, and make sure that all those foolish enough to believe the lies spewed out by those treacherous bastards would pay.

_"I confess to you my sin of rebellion against the world and its scheme."_

Bloom told her mother that she would show them. She would learn how to read; she would find a job; she would make a name for herself and not live by the rules dictated by men or God. This did not sit well with her mother at all, and after a heated argument, her mother slapped Bloom across the face; ending it then.

White hot rage consumed Bloom's mind after that slap. How could her mother be such a submissive little bitch? She thought she was stronger than that. She thought that together they would be the two women to start a revolution of sorts and pave the way for future generations to finally pry themselves free from under the damning boot of man and repression.

Bloom understood that if she wanted to accomplish any of this, she needed her mother out of the picture. All she would do is pull Bloom back. But Bloom needed a way to get rid of her...permanently.

She remembered the rumors of witchcraft and preaching's of the devil and his dark magic from church and around town. She remembered one piece of information in particular. There was a ritual that one could perform to bring Lucifer himself knocking at your door. It was during Sunday school, and a priest had brought out a diagram to show to the older children, explaining to them that if they ever saw this symbol on or in the home of someone, they were evil and they should be reported.

Bloom could see it clearly in her mind now and it was pounding at her brain; just begging to get out. Bloom knew it would take more than lined charcoal or candles to call _Him_ out. She knew that you would need to use something more potent; something that drew out demons more easily.

It all happened so fast, that her mother didn't have a chance. One minute she was making soup, the next, her neck was cutting sliced open by her own daughter. With blood on hand, Bloom made the symbol on their hard wooden floor. When she had finished, she knew it had worked...she could feel it. She could feel it in her bones; in her body; in her soul. _He_ asked her what she wanted. She said, she wanted a spark infused into her body. Power to rule and burn all those who stood in her way. _He_ granted it and she became one of his minions.

_"The spark he's infused into me once, is now a tremendous flame."_

Bloom could feel her powers growing stronger. The fire burned through her veins and her mind, pushing her forward to finally act out. She had been hesitant the last few days, due to her mother being dead and all, but the dreams and powers she had seen and could feel, made her understand she could do this; she could finally pursue her dream and make it become a reality...

_"With the ropes I'll be bound. Pale and startled, by the crowd closed around. Under fell tortures and pressure I won't weep nor scream in the fiery visions, I am and will be unbound._"

Talk and whispers travel quickly around a small town, and even quicker among those who are superstitious. Bloom didn't stand a chance against the people of Salem. A day or two after her summon had been done, people noticed that her mother had not left the house. Fearing the worse, they gathered up a group and decided to pay the family a visit. They certainly weren't expecting what they came across when the opened the door.

Bloom was apprehended and the whole town was roused by the commotion. The red-headed teen was snarling and hissing; her veins shining a bright red and orange as she cursed and threaten to burn all those that dare touch her. Women, children and men shouted slurs and vile insults her way, throwing rocks and crosses at her face and body.

Bloom was tossed to a stake, men holding her down as their tied ropes firmly around her wrists. Bloom's eyes widened as she looked down and saw that her feet were almost completely buried in straw and wood. Her face paled. It couldn't end this way...she hadn't done anything with her new-found powers. Her dream still had yet to be realized. She had done nothing to fix this wretched land and it's crooked system. She had had so little time. It couldn't end this way!

She felt the heat and the burn, as the fire began and burst into a howling, growling beast as the wood and straw helped it grow in intensity and strength. She could feel her feet burning and her brain shouting at her to get off of this inferno and to safety. But she couldn't. She was bound and could no longer run; could no longer hide; she was condemned to this fate.

_"Beyond the light immured will be. My flesh but not my soul. Where a shade and solitude reign...Now you, just you the one without fear I want to confide in your ear."_

She could hear whispers in her head. They were soothing but they reeked of death and betrayal. They were telling her that she would not end this way. Her soul will live on and her hatred; her pursuit; her need to change the world would still burn strong in there. She need not fear death; it would be a welcoming embrace and a second chance. The sweet nothings calmed her rapidly beating heart. She understood that this is where she needed to be and she understood that she now had a higher purpose in life. Her revenge and need to change this world would keep her going and she would show it no mercy.

_"In this fire I'll burn until the day the wind takes my ash away."_

Bloom knew she now had a higher purpose and that she no longer needed this body to help her pursue her wishes and desires. She knew that she would live on and that those who punished and doubted her would pay. Her cloudy blue eyes looked upon the hundreds of spectators, and she let out a harsh laugh, everyone going silent. She could feel that _he_ was coming for her soon...the smoke, the burning, the smell...it was all becoming too much for her to take. But with her last ounce of strength, in a voice much deeper, much deadlier, much more evil than her own she screamed: "On this fire I'll burn until the day the wind take my ash away!" Her cruel, hallow laughter echoing throughout the town as her head slouched down; the fire soon consuming the devil's newest heiress.


End file.
